KaiXOC's Oneshot's!
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Here in this are One shot's of Kai Hiwatari. If you want a OC to be in this then just PM me. Here you'll find Lemon, Language, Love, Smut, Drama etc.; I will update some oneshots by me personally so I hope you enjoy them! :) But really, the title explains it all. KaiXOC'S Let your idea's out! You never know your OC Could be in a Chapter...
1. Blushin' while makin lovin

**Chapter 1: Blushin' while makin lovin...**

* * *

**ARRGGHHH!**

Kai always thinks I'm a Tomboy, sometimes he even thinks I'm a boy! Me. Christina Mia. A Tomboy? Pfft He has really hit his head hasn't he common really! He's been my room-mate for what? 2 months and he still thinks I'm a Tomboy! There's nothing wrong being a tomboy, but it's his messed up mind that don't get it right! Kai Hiwatari _**The Player**_.

"Maybe I should hit his head?" I thought, then letting that thought get away as it been 3 hours since, he left... Huh? Why am I worrying about that Prick?! But still maybe he's gotten himself in trouble like he always do... He's bloody 19 for his sake! Urgh why is he in my mind!

The time went past, I mean like really fast. It's now 10 and I still stayed up for him, I wonder if he's even going to come back to the dorm tonight or maybe stay over another girls house or maybe's his mates. One thing I hope is that if he's alright. I was still in my black track suit's and purple tank top, walking into my closet, I undressed getting changed I was in my cream lace bra, and the same for my panties'.

I put my old clothes away, and now I'm trying to look for my dressing gown but the only one I can find is a shell pink - ish cream gown that touches the floor and short sleeve, in my opinion it looks like what Rihanna wore in her music video california king bed, which was cool. I let my blonde hair out, as my roots wore brown, I would say my hair is like Rita ora curly hair, she has normally up until she start pulling it back, which makes her hair look horrible in my case.

My eye's were crimson, I know a Blondie with red eyes. I put the gown I had in my hand as I left the front open. Still looking around I put away, the clothes I kind of messily got out, and I bet you're wondering why I aint in my PJ's... Well, Kai kind of ruined ALL my PJ's, cause of a stupid bet! But I had some but I never got the chance to go out really, as in our school rule there have to be at least 1 person in the dorm. And that person is alway's me!

Looking at the clock it's 10:20PM nothing big, except that Kai still isn't here, I swear he's going to put me in a Pissed of mood in the morning with him! I walked out of the closet, flicking the light off as I heard another door close. I bit my lip, and hoped it wasnt anyone but Kai cat he got. I sighed as I turned around, to not only to expect someone but feel a rush go down my body through my spine, sending me shudders and shivers everywhere.

I opened my eye's to see Kai, right in front of my with not so happy or cocky looking eye's. He looked furious, but he had a smirk on his lips... This is something I never expected. I looked around to get away and so I tried lifting his arm's up so I can duck underneath them but he didn't budge.

"This is un-expectedly" He said and stopped moving closer he was by my ear "Good" Those word's he finished as I felt something wet on my ear, I-It felt like a t-tongue. I wasnt sure what to do, this felt so good but bad cause of him and his comments!

"I'm a tomboy remember, so back off!" I said as I pushed him away, I walked towards the bathroom, as I noticed he bought some things with him, but I didn't care Each time he goes shopping the stuff is always for himself and when I do go out, I at least buy him something to so I still thought about him as a mate, and NO not in that way!

Walking halfway to the bathroom, room I felt that something was just not right! I turned around to still see him looking at me with the same, hungry eyes but yet so calm and not fierce. He walked to the bags and grabbed a certain one that was black with gold writing on it, they were in italic so I couldn't really make the writing out.

"I bought this for you" He said as he looked in the bag before passing it to me, I looked at him with great detail, his two toned blue hair, but the lighter blue started to look like the colour slate then light blue. His purple eyes were hypnotizing to look at. He was in some grey baggy jean trouser's but they weren't too baggy, a black tank top that showed his abs clearly, the black leather jacket on top showed his big biceps he worked out with.

I looked in the bag to see some PJ's that were my size, I mean he picked the expensive - ist one, _(A/N Dont know if that's a word) _there was something else at the bottom as I saw he also bought me some lingerie which were my size aswell as I was pretty surprised he got it right.

"How do you know my size?" I asked as he came back from putting the other bags away in somewhere I had no clue.

"Your petite, and you look like a size 6 and plus your busty around your boobs, and you look like a size 36D" Kai explained as my mind was blown away. He is such a pervert to know all that information about a girl. I mean a big pervert!

"Urm... You really sound like a pervert" I replied as I kinda made it sound serious and bit of a joke as Kai chuckled. I'm surprised that Kai saw me in girly lingerie like he never seen a women in these kind of clothes before I mean common he almost fucked all the girls in the school in brackets a.k.a sluts and beggar's including girls that are desperate.

Coming back from the room I just put the stuff away in, I saw Kai take his top off, as I blushed seeing him already get changed when I'm in clothes like this too, just great! I walked in the room like it was nothing as I got my phone out lying on the bed on my back, looking through the messages I got some where boring as I skipped to reply to them. And some were good so I quickly replied to them.

"Did you stay up for me?" I heard Kai say as I continued with my phone. I didn't know how to answer it, cause that's that I've doing exactly for the past few hours I could have slept through in. I put the phone down as I saw Kai still topless with the jean's loose on his hips, that now revealed the top part of the boxer's. I looked away so it didn't look obvious as I looked up at the ceiling's playing with the phone in my hands.

"Well Yeah I was worried why you weren't back at such a late time" Saying that I felt like a good friend, I looked at Kai to see his expression, but when I looked up to see him, he wasnt there. I sat up as I felt a quick move come up, I couldn't react quick enough to see what I was doing. I felt like I was sitting on something and then I moved I felt some warm skin. Opening my eyes, since they were closed I looked down to see some purple orbs look up at me, he haf a smirk on his lips but not to big just the corner of his mouth raised.

"I never dreamt of being in this position with you, I prefered the M position or doggie style" Kai said as I smiled in the disgusting way at him, I couldn't believe again of what he said, I never thought I would hear him say his favourite positions... Great!

"Eeew! Kai, why are you telling me!? And you're the one who attacked me, and done the moving around!" I yelled back at him, crossing my arm's in front of my chest looking down and over at Kai, his hands were on my hips as if they belonged there.

Kai sat up as it looked like I was straddling his lap, while sitting. My dressing gown slipped down, just sitting at the sides of my arm's as I didn't really care about that. I felt his nose and lips rim against my skin, as he it felt like he was sniffing a bit. Is he sniffing me?! His arms moved around my waist pulling me in tighter.

"Your so warm, after that hot bath" He whispered in my ear, as his hot breath rolled against my skin. I blushed for some reason.

"How did you know ... -" I said before he winked at me, I blushed a bit, but the way him saying he knew it, somehow that turned me on... What the heck am I saying?! He called me a tomboy! Remember that!

"I'm gon' make you wet" Kai said as he whispered it back in my ear's. Hearing that I didn't want it. I got up quickly to get out of his grasp and his comfort zone, as soon as I jumped off the bed I felt a hand grab hard onto my right hand wrist. _This aint good..._

* * *

**Written by - Rebelle Boss**


	2. Dirty, Dirty Dancer

**Chapter 2: Dirty, Dirty Dancer**

Petal was a Pole dancer in a club, and cause she was going to be new tonight as it's her first time doing the job she was, definitely nervous. Going into her wardrobe she was looking at what to wear, that'll wow the crowd and finally show some of the girls there, something they was mistaken by.

"Hmm... What to wear?!" Petal, got worried as she was already nervous about doing her pole dancing, and now she had to worry about her outfit. Looking through her outfits, she was still looking for something.

"Shit, if I do any moves when I'm upside down they'll see my ass if I wear a skirt!" Petal was now thinking about the negative, which gave her bad vibes of shivers down her body.

Getting a text she sighed with relief, putting her clothes back she just grabbed some black shorts, and a grey loose hem tank top that had a black logo on it. Putting a black hoodie on top she done her hair and make up, grabbing some heels on it was about 9:30PM.

"Perfect" Petal said as she walked to her living room, she grabbed her phone and keys in her pocket, and them grabbing her ID To get in the club as she was a private member, also being a newbie too! Putting big black shades she went outside to go into her Audi r8 v10 matte black, that was parked up in the garage.

Walking out of the doors, Petal walked towards the garage as she opened the door she noticed that it was a little cold outside, putting her car out she went to close the door, as she then drove to the club which was called N.D standing for Naughty Desires. Getting around the roads there was some few risky driving here and there, but the driver maybe had drunk passengers, or the driver was drunk him/she self.

Only minutes later she made it to the club, well only being a few blocks away, but she could already see some drunk people trying to walk away as their mates try to keep them on their feet. Feeling some of the bases hit outside people was lined up in the front with 2 bodyguards standing there looking buff as ever. Petal drove through the private car park near the back as, she swiped her car through the slot the gates opened. Driving in Petal drove into her space which was for her as every member of staff get their space. Petal spot was right next to her managers as she saw his white Mercedes amg c63 coupé.

"Now for the partying and the hangover" Petal muttered to herself as she carried her bag with her to put in her locker. Walking through the back way, to the V.I.P area for staff, she walked through her route she knew, while walking through the long hall way she noticed the clock on the wall as she read the time 9:52PM.

"Shit! I'm so late!" Petal said as she saw the locker room, she saw some of the people she became friends with, as she rushed to her locker. Her mate Fia started to tut, as Petal rolled her eyes.

"Your very late missy!" Fia said as Petal struggled with her keys, as she managed to fit in through the hole and twist it. Placing her stuff she didn't need at the moment but needed to be put away, she placed them in the locker or maybe literally throwing it in. Trying to shut the locker door, she had to slam it shut.

"I know, I got caught up with the time, why aint you working?" Petal asked as Fia put some body spray on and then with the glitter on top as she walked towards Petal sitting down on the seat near her.

"I'm on my break you baka, mmm lets hope that he'll be easy on you" Fia said as Petal was kind of getting up with the mysterious manager. Why didn't he come out and show his face?

"I havent even seen him, the bloody assistant showed me around and explained to me. That's very welcoming isn't it?! I swear if I get fired, you'll probably see me drunk at the bar" Petal saluted as she sat down with Fia, she had to admit Fia had a great fit body, and a super cute outfit in Petal eyes. She was in some briefs that were neon, a neon badeau and body glitter with volumized hair.

"I haven't seen him, I know but he's busy around the office. But when I was new I only seen him once and that was it, maybe it was a year ago but he must've changed by now?" Fia suggested as Petal pouted and some how got annoyed at the feeling at maybe she was the only one who he didn't want to see or her seeing him?

"He want's to talk to you... Now!" The assistant of Kai came in as she was a female. A very strict one. Fia gave Petal a friendly punch as her hopes got a little up but now her butterflies kicked in. Petal stood up, fixing herself a bit, as she walked towards the door as an exit.

"Good Luck!" Fia shouted as Petal was walking down the corridor, the assistant was taking her. Petal bit her lip a bit as she was getting nervous but excited. Was this feeling possible?

The assistant stopped towards a door that looked normal, which made it difficult to find. Knocking on the door the assistant popped her head round the door to the manager.

"She's here sir" The assistant said as Petal walked in, with the assistant holding the door for her, she closed the door as Petal felt a little strange. It was dark like pitch black. She couldn't see anything so, she stayed were she was.

"Helloooo?" Petal said as she stood there until the lights suddenly flicked on. She saw the room, as the first question in the her mind was where is he? Walking in a bit she looked around to see where he was, first of all she noticed that there was a lot of door's to another room or somewhere else.

"You must be Petal Gold?" A voice from the left said as his voice was strong, Masculine and confident. Petal turned her head straight to the left to the voice she heard as she saw a two toned, fit male leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, his purple eyes beamed into her crimson ones as she took details of his looks _'Sexy' _she couldn't help it but he was.

"Yeah. You?" Petal blurted out, after a while she realised what she said as she lectured herself from with in. He chuckled as he flashed his white teeth with his big canines obviously showing, he had his strong armed biceps folded in front of his chest, staying in place.

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari you manager" Kai said as Petal thought that wasnt a bad name for him, Petal could feel she was being checked out as she caught his eyes, he looked at her as Petal was giving a glare but she couldn't help it, she smiled at Kai as he looked a little surprised at her reaction.

"It's nice meeting you Mr Hiwatari" Petal said as Kai had a hint of pink come up to his cheeks but then disappear as he woke up back again in Earth, looking at Petal who was in front of her with the most beautiful-ist smile he ever seen.

"You too. Your clothes are in there" Kai said as Petal turned around as she saw the black box with the red ribbon closing it, as Petal looked at Kai and then back at the box, she opened it as it the box lid was lifted up, as she looked at the outfit inside it. It was one of Kim kardashian factice lingerie clothes line outfit, as Petal was a little shock to wear this in public, and with a pole.

"Mr Hiwatari, I wont be able to wear these in public and especially on a pole" Petal answered back to the reason as Kai was a little taken back, seeing her refuse his outfit he provided for her from the designer clothesline. Petal was feeling a little guilty about the decline, but she couldn't wear it.

"And why did you come late? And what's wrong with the outfit?" Kai said as he came closer, he was in a white shirt with 2 top buttons loose and the sleeves pulled into a 3/4. He wore some black smart trousers as it looked like they was probably from Armani. His hair was long but not too long, big and neat but he didn't really need to really brush it as it looked neat anyway.

"Sorry, I lost track of time when I was making my way here. And the outfit well it'll be uncomfortable and it's something you shouldnt wear when your pole dancing cause it's lingerie" Petal said as she proved her point, still not feeling good about it, she still didn't want to lose her job already on the first day.

"Get change, and I'll only accept this loss of time" Kai said as Petal couldn't really argue with her manager at her first day of the job, so she took the clothes and walked towards the door, until she halted.

"Where do you think your going?" Kai said as Petal stopped impatiently, and turned to Kai. She looked a little confused but she still stopped for his reply.

"Urm... I'm going to get change at the lockers?" Petal said confusingly as Kai smirk grew a little bigger as he was now leaning back on his office table. He gestured his hand for Petal to come forward, she did what he said as she was a few inches away from him but not face to face.

Kai hands moved it self on Petal hips as he pulled her in closer to his embrace, Petal blushed a little as her head was over his shoulder, she wasnt really that tall just 5'10'' even if Kai was leaning on something, it's just that Kai was a few more inches taller than her at 6'9''. He moved closer to her, near to her ear's as it looked like he wanted to say something personally.

"Your getting changed here, so I can see your size if it's a perfect fit" Kai said in a light whisper as Petal blushed and moved back to face Kai. He wasnt joking but he did have a naughty vibe off him.

"Fine" Petal muttered in defeat as she didn't even want to try.

Turning away from Kai, she went to the 1 seater couch and faced that as she had her back to Kai, first she took her hoodie off, zipping it down she slid it off as she placed that on the couch. Kai looked at her as he liked this, but he had something coming. Feeling a little un-sure Petal just grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head, as she was bare at the top, but with just a black lace push up bra on her 38D breast's. Kai wanted to see her beautiful, as he realised.

"Look at me Petal" Kai said as Petal now felt worried about him, she turned around not looking bothered if he was looking at her boobs or body, as she gave a few second for him to look at her, turning back around Petal was now fussing with the shorts as she pulled he zib down and opening the bottom she slid her shorts down as she sat herself down, she had black lace briefs as she wasnt fond in thongs.

Kai looked at the curve of Petal ass, as he had to again hold himself back. He saw her bend over as he wondered what it'll be like fucking her in that position. Petal felt a little weird as if she was being recorded to strip, and in front of her boss. Putting her clothes away she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she want to try on the outfit and already get naked in front of him. _'It's for the job Petal, common just in now and you wont have to do it again!' _Petal said to herself as she just sighed.

Turning away from Kai said got the bra from the box that Kai got for her, as she was surprised he got the exact size for her too, maybe the assistant told him? Having her back to Kai she unclipped her bra, as Kai eyes widened a bit but he was amused. Now looking at this he couldn't help himself. Kai stepped forward a bit quietly approaching Petal, he was right behind her as he groped both boobs with his hands as he started to fondle with them.

"M-Mr H-Hiwatari, what are y-you doing?" Petal was trying to not admit to his touch, but she was surprised that her Manager Kai Hiwatari was doing this to her! She didn't know what to do judging by his act, and movements.

"It's Kai, and I wanted to try you out, before any other male get's to you" Kai said as Petal thought about her job, and thought it clearly as everyman in then would want that from a stripper or a pole dancer, but she wasnt going to let that.

"Well, I'm not going to let them have sex with me, if they want something and there going to pay a good amount then it's just a blowjob" Petal answer was good but Kai was a little surprise that this girl would rather have a dick on a mouth then up there. Well he was going to let her try it out.

"Your virgin, aren't you?" Kai said as Petal blushed his hand movement stopped as Petal took this chance to grab the bra she was supposed to put on. She bent over the couch as she was reaching for the bra, Kai well he took one detailed glance at her ass as he noticed she wasnt wet at all, by now a girl would get wet if he did that.

"Yes. And I'll like it to be like that until I find mr right" Petal said as she realised that kind of sound a little baby-ish. But she didn't care, as long as she has her virgin with her, she's good. Kai touched her back, going down to her curved butt, he noticed she was completely smooth with really soft and silky skin.

"Then give me the best blowjob you can give" Kai said as Petal was a little shock for the request, giving a blow job to your boss she was scared and nervous, if she wasnt good enough to give him a decent blowjob, let alone other stranger's.

"Fine" Petal said in a mono-tone voice, as Kai smirk reached up a bit, but back down. Kai sat down on the couch, as Petal did all the work, she unbuckled his trouser's as she pulled hem down, she took his shoes and socks off, to make him comfortable as Kai hungry eyes looked at her.

All that was left to take off was his boxer's and shirt but she left the shirt on, as she grabbed the hem of his black boxer's from Calvin Klein, she had a grip on them as she pulled them down, as she pulled them down, Kai long, big, dick hardened it was erect and she knew it. Taking his boxer's off completely she started her deal.

Petal put some saliva on his dick as Kai felt that warm sensation go through, he couldn't wait to see her pretty mouth and head bob up and down his dick. Petal licked Kai head as she swiveled her tongue around, as she went a little deeper in, sucking some parts of his length she realised that he was really big, and she would have have to deep throat him, for him to come.

Kai stood up to give Petal some easier access, as Petal moved her mouth up and down on his cock, more faster and at the same time she was moving she was sucking it, when she moved up. Kai felt some rushed come over him but her doing that was pushing him to his limit, he didn't think that she would make him come so quick.

Petal moved some of her hair back, as she kept some eye contact with Kai's. Petal, done her actions too quick as Kai was definitely liking this. Petal bobbed up and down faster than before, as Kai held her back into a messy high ponytail as his hand was the hair band, he was feeling those thrills as he knew he was about to come but he couldn't help it.

He held her head and bobbed Petal head up and down on his cock, deep throating it as she gagged a bit but letting it pass, just in those few moments when he was pushing Petal head deeper onto his dick, he finally came. His load was sweet but a lot, Petal swallowed most of it but some dribbled out of the corner of her mouth rolling down to her chin as it dripped on to her boobs and chest.

"Best blowjob given" Kai said as he was pleased with her results, he sat down lazily on the couch as he was panting from the outcome. Petal however was exhausted as her head, hit his left knee as she laid her head there. Kai could feel Petal hot breathes on his legs as he wanted to repay her back.

"Now it's my turn" Kai said as Petal wasnt expecting this, Kai stood up as Petal head hit the couch, he picked her arm kind of like bridal style, he let her head rest on a cushion, as Petal was too tired to fight back and refuse, Kai slid his hands on the side of Petal hip's as he gripped onto her panties, he pulled them down as he noticed that she was wet during the blow job.

Petal finally came into realization, as she saw her legs over her boss shoulders, as he got rid of the white shirt. She noticed he was hot and not by the sweat she means fit by body, face, eyes, everything. But what she couldn't do was move, Kai kept a firm group of holding her waist as he was sitting on his knees, he lifted her pussy to his mouth, as he did his business. Petal, well arched her back more as she never felt this sensation go through her before.

"Mmmm" Petal already gave into Kai licking as he kept playing with her clitoris before liking her inner wall's just to make her wet so that his tongue would slide through, when he wanted her to come. Kai however got this in the bag, as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of Petal V-hole, down there. He didn't stop as Petal was moaning with ecstasy.

"Aaaww, I'm going to come! I'm gonna come! Oooh!" Petal moaned as she warned Kai she was going to come, but Kai didn't want to stop, he wanted to taste Petal Gold and she if she was good enough for him, and would she be able to last longer. Kai well he didn't stop, he kept going for it, hitting her G-spot he wasnt going to stop for her cumin'.

"Come for me" Kai said as Petal blushed a little, as she never heard them words come from a guy mouth, when she was in the moment. And lets say the truth, she never had a her cherry popped yet. Petal was now breathing in deeper and taking in some breath's as she tightened a bit, but that made Kai wanted more.

"I'm cummin'!" Petal said as she took her last breath to let it all out in Come, Kai however loved the taste and swallowed all of it, as some went on his face a little but he didn't mind licking that off. Petal now felt loose as she was now sighing over and over, while Kai fell on top of Petal but beside her, as he saw that she was worth more than beauty.

"Your perfect" Kai said as Petal kissed his cheek, for that but then cause she saw her come on his cheek, she licked that off as she looked back at Kai. The looked at each smiling and grinning before Petal wanted to try something.

"May I?" Petal asked as Kai let her do what she wanted to do, and in a few seconds the two was sharing a hot kiss together, playing around with their tongue's in each other mouths as their saliva dribbled down at the corner of their mouth's.

But their game wasnt over yet...

* * *

**Ok, thank's for reading. Its 2:34AM and I need to sleep. So after this I'm logging off Bye and leave a Review if you want! xXx's **

**Written by: Rebelle Boss**

**Idea's by: x Kandi x & Rebelle Boss**

**Requested by: x Kandi x**


	3. No one else can fuck you like I do

**Gosh I haven't updated on this in a while. Anyways sorry please accept my apology. Been busy updating my new and current stories.**

**Enough about me! How about you? You doing good?**

**Here is a little request from Ge3kCh1c she's an awesome person to talk to. Hope you like the changes and the story babe! **

**Guys I WARN you that there'll be rough lemon. And it is very Rated M! Heck I'll put this rating at Z!**

**On with the one-shot!**

* * *

**No one else can fuck you like I do... Part 1**

Here I am sitting at my office having nothing but replying to emails and answering business calls. I had nothing else to do and this was really pissing me off... I used to have a boyfriend but now he's just an ex and to him I'm just somebody he used to know. We moved on. He has his life I have mine. Simple right?

Twiddling my red hair between my fingers as I couldn't be asked to do anything with my hair except for tying it in a high ponytail which reached just above my belly button. I don't know actually know how I got here being the CEO manager of a company I own and people want to be in.

"Miss Whyte, the meeting this afternoon is cancelled" My assistant said as she woke me up from my daydream I was having just a while ago which was again... Completely random.

"Ok. I'm going home as the meeting just gave me free time" I said as my assistant nodded and smiled. I walked out of my office switching the lights off as I locked the door. Wearing a black bandage tube dress I walked out to the car as my driver was already out waiting for me.

"Home? Miss Whyte?" He said as I looked in the rear-view mirror and nodded.

In just a few minutes we made it as I feel somewhat completely shattered and tired. I want to let this stress go as I walked in my condo apartment which was personally designed by me. Walking in I kicked my shoes off and walked into my bedroom through to my private washroom. I turned the hot water knob around to check if I had hot water as the water I wanted was completely at its place.

_'I wonder what'll Kai be doing? Hn. Probably fucking one of his personal assistants! I have to show I'm over him' _I said to myself as he. Kai Hiwatari was my ex. Surprised? Didn't think so. He had this sexy vibe on him and yes I lost my virginity to him as I'm a stupid women to let him! But ever since then I couldn't let any other man touch me. Not like the way he does it to me.

Heck! I'm still young with youth! I'm only 24 and he's 27. God! Why did you have to make people so damn sexy! I just hate myself for letting myself go at him as if I'm like his prey at the dinner table. Hmm... A dinner table is actually good idea for... No! What the hell am I thinking?!

I shaked my head left to right as I left the heater on in the bathroom. I grabbed 2 fresh white blankets of towels as my gold hazel eyes identified the room to see if I needed anything else or do anything else but take these clothes off. _'Damn you Hiwatari!'_ Was all I could think of as I unzipped my dress and laid it on my bed to put away as I was in my Victoria secret black lace push up bra and a garter skirt which was in lace showing my black silk panties underneath; wearing thongs.

I heard someone knock on my door as my suspenders and stockings were still left on. I grabbed my black stilettos and a black silk robe that touched the floor as I left it open but walking into the living room expecting it to be my assistant as she has the keys to my apartment.

Walking in I saw the back of the guy I wish I never wanted to see again but here he his. You'll probably know it was Kai and guess what... Your damn right! His two toned hair grew a little longer but as soon as we splitted up he left me here in Seattle trying to stand on my own 2 feet which I managed to do perfectly.

He was in his suit and it looked like he worked out more than before as he looked more henched with his biceps showing through the sleeves. I walked towards the mini bar as I got myself a cup and noticed on my glass he turned around and noticed me and yes my hair was open as I was changing. Having loose curls in my hair like Lana Del Rey. I poured my red wine as I turned around to face to red hungry crimson eyes.

"It's nice of you to pop by for a un-expected visit" I said as I sipped my wine whilst keeping contact with Kai eyes. He was in a black and white suit. Leaving 2 buttons open with the tie hanging loose around his neck; no love bites or hickeys on him though.

Believe this or not before when I was with Kai I was flat chested kind of like a surf board to be specific. I had no curve or figure and cause he broke up with me I ate like a there was no tomorrow and cause of that gaining weight and going through periods I gained boobs amazingly and curves like an hourglass but keeping a flat toned stomach. I changed through the years and now I'm better than back baby!

"You've changed" Was all he said after 3 and a half years! Boy I ought too!

"Changed? Your going to have to accept it that I changed but Kai it's been almost a full 4 years what do you think will happen?" I said raising my voice slight as I stood properly in front of him. His eyes looked at my body but why should I care? He seen me without a bra and panties on before.

"I guess I'm going to have to Rozay" The way he said my name made me tremble maliciously! He smirked as I finished my wine and placed it back down on its mat.

"Why now?" I said as I looked at him. He walked towards me as in this moment why does he have to appear now?

"Your too fine to let go, so I had to go get'cha" He said as I felt his words whisper in my ear while his not breath rolled on my skin. He pulled me closer to him as his hands touched me again after all these years.

_'No... He might hurt me again! I can't!' _I yelled as I pulled away before getting toxicated by his words and touch.

"Kai if you really want me... Leave me. Let me go..." I said as he looked at me confusingly. Oh how I was going to miss that look again. I looked away as he put his two hands on my shoulders.

"What's the point of that?" He asked as he sounds like he was hurt. What? Has he never been turned down before? Well if this is his first time then he can just learn from it and his mistakes. I might not have been the queen of beauty or perfection but I guess I'm not good enough for someone like him.

"There's many points Mr Hiwatari" I said as I didn't want to belong to him anymore. As much as this hurt I can't do it anymore; not with him in my side. I can't believe I sound so hurt and upsetting.

"What?! Now we can't call each other by our first names anymore?" I got him angry damn it! Well... Is that good. He steams off and storm right out of my apartment. Goal.

"What's the reason to?... Ugh... Kai I want to take a shower and relax can you please leave" I said as he looked at me devious. Oh lord his eyes just see right through me. But why does he sound so angry? He can have many other girls can't he? It's harder for me to move on then it'll be for him.

"Go ahead" He said as he sounds like he was going to leave as I bit my lip and walked away into my bedroom as I shut the door.

Changing into a towel I walked into my bathroom as the room felt like the sauna. I put the degrees a little lower as I turned the shower knob to a warm hot Celsius I put the towel on the radiator as I walked in the water feeling the water slide on my skin until I got used to it.

The water definitely took it's time to ease my mind in to such an abyss I felt like I could be under the shower for hours. I washed my body with vanilla and berry extracts as I washed my hair with vanilla and cherries scented shampoo and conditioner. My skin felt absolutely soft and amazing to touch; just like a baby's bottom.

I wanted to stay under a little longer as I changed the water a little hotter but it felt so good I can't help but relax for the first time in the couple of the un-steady months. Kai totally slipped out of my mind as I thought he would have been gone by now.

Just when I felt happy and relaxed my shower door opened but my eyes didn't seem to catch who it was cause of the steam and the water droplets as I felt something latch onto my lips. I remember this flavour it's... it's... Kai! What is he doing in my shower? And why is he naked? He's more henched and big now compared to before. Holy fuck he wants it here in the shower.

I refused to open my lips as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip in hunger to get in my mouth but I'm not going to open but so easily. Just when I felt like I was controlling the game I felt his big hands roam around my body and trace circles around my thighs as I opened my eyes completely to look in the relaxed hungry crimson eyes I knew. His hair was damp and tousled but hell did it look sexy and big turn on.

He slid his hand in the back of my neck as I was getting more wet but thank god were in the shower. His lips still on mine until I felt his lips turn into a smirk... Uh oh. His other hand that was down south as he slipped his hand in between my thighs. Right now, exactly now his hands rubbed my womanly making me moan and boy was that a big stupid mistake.

My mouth opened as he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and roam around with mine as I couldn't back down but fight back with more power. Sucking and playing with his tongue he rubbed faster at my womanly and it was driving me crazy! I arched my back as I closed my eyes as Kai lips let go of mine and kissed my neck and collarbone as he didn't forget my weak spot.

"You ready baby?" He whispered huskily into my ear as he was a little tired but I knew he has more energy to give in the other round. I couldn't help but moan as he continued rubbing as I was sure as hell that I was completely wet cause of him and I will always be wet just for him cause he knows how my body exactly works.

He made me lean on my back against the white tile walls; sending me shivers down my spine as I looked at him spreading my legs and rubbing two fingers around... No before he starts with 1 then asks me to put another. Holy shit is this going to be interesting.

He rubs his finger up and down and it's making me shiver as I look away with my hands on either side of my head; my hands ending up like fist balls but loosely I kept them. There and then he pushed both 2 fingers in and it did hurt as I hadn't done anything since he left me heart-broken. But even I can't give myself pleasure... Not in the way Kai does it he pushed out and in starting to go in a faster pace as he quickens my breath.

I turn to look at him quickly as his free hand clamps my mouth while his eyes looks at me passionately. He's starting to go faster now and it's making my legs weak as Kai hand in me sometimes pulls me up. As he moves I feel my breath quicken; I put my hand around Kai fingers holding it as I can now hear Kai making his hand and my wet clit make slapping noises with our skin as my insides started to tighten.

Ok... This was it I starting to reach me climax but Kai stops and smirks at me as I wonder. He slides his other finger in along with the others as my eyes widened. I arched my back as Kai hand was still stopping me from moaning as I was moaning and panting underneath his hand a lot. Going faster he kisses my chest and looks at me as he moves closer to my ear.

"No one else will make you feel like this" He said as it was true. He is the only guy that my body enjoy getting pleasure from and I don't know what to do about it he's my only addiction. At times like now he would be dominant with me... But I didn't complain... I guess I enjoyed it.

I moaned more as soon as I was reaching my climax god that was quick. He then switched back to 2 fingers as he fingered me quicker whilst rubbing my clit with his thumb. He took his hands off my mouth as my eyes were tired and my whole body exhausted and panting. He stopped as I was just about to come as soon as he turned off the shower and got out. Everything seemed so quick as he dried my body and his own whilst he picked me up and took us back to my bedroom as I noticed my dropped clothing was put away.

"_My Rozay, _I missed your scent. I missed your body. I missed your smile. I missed your beauty. I missed your passion and mostly I've missed you" He said as I was laid on my back panting as instead of the lamp it was a big tall thick candle lit in its vase next to bed on the small table beside.

"I'm still out of breath" I managed to pant out as I stayed flopped on the bed. Kai chuckled deeply as he walked more closer to me and then I felt his man-hood brush against my inner thigh almost near at my womanly as I moved up a little but hardly noticed. Moving in very close I sat up on my elbows as he moved quick with his breath on my left ear as were at the right side of the bed.

"Yet Ro you are my only submissive" He said as I felt heated up. Holy crap I forgot about the contract... Well didn't it expire a few months or years ago? Knowing I'm still a submissive to him that means he wants to hurt me...But giving me and him pleasure at the same time. And remembering my old nickname made butterflies re-appear in my stomach

"Kai... I don't think I can be yours anymore" I said as I remembered I was only an assistant then when I met Kai. I was graduating and I also was new to the business world. Kai was still at my ear as I felt him sigh on my shoulder as he raised his head to look into my eyes. Uh oh... Did I make him angry?

"Your still mine and you can't leave. _I own you_" He said as I feared he might have said that as I slipped away from his grasp. I'm his... But do I want this? I sat up away from him on the other side of my bed as I started to move to the left side. Until Kai grabbed my right ankle and pulled me towards him.

The silk sheets made it easier for me to slide to him which I hated as he lifted my ankles above his shoulder as my hands grabbed the sheet as soon as his wet tongue came contact with my woman hood. He was always good with the tongue but then again I don't know anything that he's not good at! I arched as his arms wrapped around my hips pulling me closer in his mouth as Kai tongue dipped in and out making me go insane.

"K-Kai stop *sighs heavily* it's too much for me to..." I was about to finish my sentence until Kai slipped a finger in their biting lightly on my clit making me squirm a little while he was putting his tongue into work. Argh this is making me come but will he let me.

"This is just the beginning Ro" He said as I closed my eyes and arched more to look at the wall behind me and in front of Kai as he was definitely improved in making a woman come so quick by herself. He put my legs down not letting me come as I'm more sensitive down there.

"Oh Ro" He said as he kissed my stomach with butterfly kisses before cupping my breasts in his hands as my breasts were a little bigger but hey a girl grows. He noticed I've gotten way bigger then before as he chuckles with a smirk. Squeezing my breasts I moaned as I looked away at my right as he continued with some kisses and love bites on my collar and shoulder where my weak spot was at.

"Mmm" I moaned as I bit my lip as he looked down at me; he was handsome as ever. But he wants to be the powerful one.

"Get on your knees" He ordered as I sat on my knees just like a submissive would do. He smirked as he turned me around and slid a hand downwards from my back starting from the bottom of my back towards the back of my neck as I felt him position himself. He was going to do this one without a condom. Better get a morning after pill.

Without a warning he pushed himself inside me and boy did I miss him being in me. All this time; this is what my body wanted all along. Keeping my head down as he placed me I guessed we was going to do it doggie style now... What next?

* * *

**Hello everybody who read this oneshot! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it as _THERE'LL BE A PART 2_ so keep an eye out if I update :)**

**Anybody feeling nice to review?**

**Written by - Rebelle Boss**

**Idea's by - Rebelle Boss & (more likely) Ge3kCh1c**

**Requested by - Ge3kCh1c**

**THANK YOU xXx's**


End file.
